etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Argemone mexicana
Mak meksykański, kolczasty mak 'Rodzina ' Makowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Poza powszechnym, kwitnącym na żółto Argemone mexicana var. typica, występuje także forma biała, znana w Meksyku jako chicalote, a fachowo określana Argemone mexicana var.'' ochroleuca (Martinez 1987, 1050). Inną formą, prawie całkowicie pozbawioną kolców jest ''Argemone mexicana ''var. leiocarpa. Istnieje tylko jedna odmiana warta uwagi ze względu na ogromne i piękne kwiaty ''Argemone mexicana odm. Yellow Lustre. Opisane powyżej odmiany są obecnie uznawane za osobne gatunki: * Argemone mexicana var. hispida – Argemone munita * Argemine mexicana ''var. rosea – Argemone rosea'' 'Synonimy' * Argemone alba ''var. ''leiocarpa * Argemone leiocarpa * Argemone mexicana ''var. ''leiocarpa * Argemone mexicana ''var. ''ochroleucea * Argemone mucronata * Argemone ochroleuca ''var. barclayana'' * Argemone spinosa * Argemone sulphurea * Argemone versicolor * Ectrus mexicanus * Papaver spinosum 'Nazwy ludowe' Amapolas del campo (Hiszpański, „polny mak”), Bermuda thistle, bhatbhant (Hindi), bird-in-the-bush, brahmadanti (Sanskryt), carbincho, cardo, cardo lechero, cardo santo (Hiszpański, „święty oset”), cordosanto, cardui flava, carhuinchu, carhuinchunca, carquincho, chadron beni, chadron mabre, chicallotl, chicalote, chichicallotl, chichilotl (Aztecki), chillazotl, donkey thistle, fishgemuse, fischkraut, flowering thistle, gailsche, gomboge thistle, gold thistle of peru, guechinichi (Zapotecki)m h-am (Majański), hierba loca (Hiszpański, „szalone ziele”), infernal fig, ixkanlol (Majański, „żółty kwiat”), Jamaican thistle, kantankattiri (Malajalam), kawinchu (Keczua). k'i”x k'an lòl (nowy Majański, „żółty, kolczasty kwiat”), k'i”x sák lòl (nowy Majański, „biały, kolczasty kwiat”), kutiyotti (Tamil), Mexican poppy, Mexican prickly, Mexican thistle, Mexican thorn poppy, mexikanischer stachelmohn, michca:da:c (Mixe-zoque), mizquitl, pavero messicano (Włoski), pavot du mexique, pavot espineux (Francuski), pharamgi dhattura (Hindi), pili katili (Hindi), ponnummattari (Tamil), ponnummattu (Malajalam), prickly pepper, prickly poppy, queen thistle, satayanasi, shate (Zapotecki), stachelmohn, stinking thistle, svarnasiri (Sanskryt), teufelsfeige, thistle, thistley-bush, tlamexaltzin (Nahuatl), tsolich (Huastecki, „zagubiony”), XaSáokS (Seri), xaté (Taraskański), xicólotl, yellow thistle, zèbe dragon (Kreolski, „smocze ziele”). 'Historia' W czasach cywilizacji azteckiej, mak meksykański uznawany był za pokarm zmarłych; dusze mogły się dzięki niemu odświeżać w królestwie śmierci i w deszczowym raju (Ratsch 1985). Jest również opisany w wielu dokumentach z okresu kolonialnego (Sahagun, Hernandez, Yerbas y hechizerias ''etc.), a w Europie był już dobrze znany od 1597kiedy to został opisany przez Johna Gerarda. Na początku XX wieku, chińscy emigranci meksyku zaczęli wykorzystywać mak meksykański do produkcji legalnego zamiennika opium (Reko 1938, 94f.). Obecnie wysuszone rośliny są palone jako zamiennik marihuany (patrz: ''Cannabis indica), oraz jako afrodyzjak. W Indiach roślina nazywana jest pharamgi dhattura ze względu na jej psychoaktywne działanie i podobieństwo do siostrzanej Datura metel (Warier et al. 1993, 169). 'Występowanie' Roślina pochodzi z Amerykańskich tropików, jednak obecnie występuje na całym świecie (Franquemont et al. 1990, 89). Jest powszechny w rejonach tropikalnych Afryki, Indii i Nepalu. 'Uprawa' Mak meksykański jest bardzo łatwy do wyhodowania z nasion. Możliwy jest wysiew w okresie wiosennym lub rozsadzanie. Roślina preferuje nasłonecznione, piaszczyste gleby jednak przy odpowiednim naświetleniu jest w stanie zaadaptować się do każdej gleby (Grubber 1991, 23). Toleruje klimat tropikalny wilgotny, gorący i suchy, subtropikalny i umiarkowany. W uprawie dożywa dwóch i więcej lat. 'Wygląd' Ta roczna roślina może dorastać do 1 m wysokości, posiada kilka gałązek i wytwarza żółtawy lateks. Lekko niebieskie liście są rozwinięte i zakończone kolcami; posiadają głębokie wcięcia.. Kwiaty występują pojedynczo, osiągają 5-6 cm szerokości i posiadają 6 żółtych płatków. Owoce posiadają 4 lub 6 komór, są mocno kolczaste i pozostają wzniesione. Każdy jest wypełniony małymi czarnymi nasionami. Rośli na często wykształca kwiaty i owoce w tym samym czasie. W tropikach mak meksykański może kwitnąć przez cały rok. Roślinę łatwo pomylić z blisko spokrewnioną '' Argemone platyceras''' (również występującą w Meksyku). oraz z Północnoamerykańskimi ''Argemone albiflora ''i ''Argemone polyanthemos ''[syn. ''Argemone alba]. Jest również bardzo podobna do argentyńskiej Argemone subfusiformis ''ssp. ''subfustiformis, która w lokalnym Hiszpańskim jest znana jako cardo nasto ''lub ''cardo amarillo (Bandoni et al. 1972). Również niebieski kolczasty mak z Hawajów – Argemone gluca – jest bardzo podobny, a także praktycznie nie do odróżnienia od białego Argemone mexicana ''var. ochroleuca''. Czasami mak meksykański jest mylony z ostropestem plamistym (Sylibum marianum) '''Materiał psychoaktywny * Liście * Kwiaty * Komory nasienne * Lateks, w tym wysuszonych 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' Wysuszona roślina może być palona sama lub w mieszankach. Również lateks może zostać wysuszony i palony. Nie ma informacji odnośnie dawkowania. W Urubambie (Peru) suche kwiaty są palone jako zamiennik marihuany. Wymagane są dalsze badania nad optymalnym dawkowaniem. 'Meksykańskie opium?' Chicalote, el opio mexicano '' lub chicalote opium to rzekomy rezultat zapylenia ''Argemone mexicana ''pyłkiem z '' Papaver somniferum. ''W ten sposó niedjorzała roślina może dawać efekt podobny do opium – rozluźnienie i euforię. Jednak eksperymenty botaniczne dowiodły, że jest to niemożliwe, a cały ten pomysł jest jedynie wytworem wyobraźni jego twórców. (Emboden 1972, 63f; Tyler 1966, 278). 'Zastosowanie rytualne' Nie jest całkiem jasne czy Aztekowie i inne plemiona Mezoamerykańskie stosowali mak dla jego psychoaktywnych właściwości. Odkąd został określony pokarmem zmarłych, możliwe, że jego spożywanie było kontrolowane lub nawet zwalczane; być może spożywać go mogli jedynie kapłani. Możliwe także, że był stosowany do szamańskich podróży do innych światów (Ratsch 1985). Mak meksykański jest świętą rośliną azteckiego boga deszczu – Tlaloca, który panował w ''Tlalocan - „królestwie deszczu” (Kanb 1995, 67)” Deszcz był atrybutem boga deszczu, deszczowego kapłana. To on stworzył i sprowadza na ziemię deszcz i grad, sprawia, że drzewa trawy i kukurydza kiełkują, stają się zielone, kwitną i dają owoce. Ponadto to on jest obecny gdy ludzie toną lub są zabijani przez piorun. Pokarmy ofiarne, w skład któych wchodził mak meksykański były przygotowywane podczas różnorodnych ceremonii. Aztekowie rozdrabniali nasiona maku aż powstawało coś przypominające smołę. Następnie lepili z niej figurki swoich bogów. W czasie ceremonii, kapłan przebijał taką figurkę włócznią aby uhonorować bogów. To „ciało”, które nazywano „dobrym pokarmem” było następnie rozdawane wyznawcom. 'Produkty i przedmioty' Liczne prekolumbijskie rzeźby, malowidła naścienne, freski, ceramika i ilustrowane manuskrypty przedstawiają boga deszczu Tlaloca. Jednak mak meksykański nie pojawia się na żadnych z nich. Malarz kwiatów Hans Simon Holtzbecker (Hamburg) namalował botanicznie poprawny obraz rośliny zawarty w Gottorfer Codex (ok. 1650) (de Cuveland 1989, tabela 52). 'Zastosowanie medyczne' Medyczne zastosowanie soku rośliny do leczenia chorób oczu jest powszechne, zostało odkryte wśród ludó Mije i Majów. Indianie Seri z północnego Meksyku przygotowują herbatę z liści maku i piją ją przy problemach z nerkami. Powiadają też, że herbata działa na „złą” krew, która gromadzi się w czasie narodzin. Indianie Pina (północny Meksyk) również stosują liście do leczenia bółów nerek; wywar jest pity przy trudnościach z oddawaniem moczu. Majowie z Jukatan stosują roślinę przy niewydolności pęcherzyka żółciowego. W Peru, okład zrobiony z maku jest używany przy bólach mięśni. Ludność wielu karaibskich wysp stosuje lateks do usuwania brodawek, a wywar przy bezsenności i innych problemach ze snem. Herbata z liści stosowana jest tam przeciwko astmie. W Ladakh, wodny ekstrakt z skruszonych liści jest stosowany zewnętrznie przy chorych oczach i wypryskach. W Uttar Pradesh (Indie) lateks jest mieszany z olejem i sproszkowanym kminkiem (Cyminum cyminum), powstaje wówczas pasta stosowana zewnętrznie przy chorobach skóry, wypryskach i do zwalczania pasożytów. W Nigerii i Senegalu mak jest szanowany ze względu na jego działanie sedatywne. Podobne zastosowanie znane jest nawet w Europie. Na Hawajach, żółtawy lateks z Argemone glauca jest stosowany do leczenia bólów zębów, nerwobóli i wrzodów. 'Zawartość' Chociaż powszechne jest twierdzenie iż w tym gatunku maku obecna jest morfina, budzi ono wiele kontrowersji (Blohm 1962, 25). Niemniej wnętrze rośliny bogate jest w alkaloidy, a ich największa koncentracja występuje w korzeniu i łodydze (o,125%). Liście, łodyga i nasiona zawierają alkaloidy: berberynę i protopinę. Korzenie zawierają też koptyzynę, ponad 0,099% ɑ-allokryptopinę, chelerytrynę i dihydrochelerytrynę. Również stosunkowo toksyczna sangwinaryna i digydrosangwiryna są również obecne w nasionach. Argemonina została wyizolowana z nasion i torebek nasiennych i zidentyfikowana jako N''-metylopawina (Martell at al. 1963). Całą roślina zawiera alkaloidy izochinolinowe: kanadaninę, kweilantifolinę (?), kwelerytrynę(?), allokryptoatopinę(?), tetrahydropalmatynę(?), retikulinę, sangwinarynę, eskulerynę(?) i meta-hydroksy-estilopinę(?) (Lara Ochoa i Marquez Alonso 1996, 37). *Od tłumacza: nazwy ze znakami zapytania mogą nie być prawidłowo przetłumaczone ze względu na brak jakichkolwiek informacji na ich temat w internecie. Spróbuję potwierdzić ich nazwy przy użyciu fachowej literatury. 'Działanie' Niewiele wiadomo na temat działania psychoaktywnego tej rośliny: ' Nasiona dają efekt podobny do działania marihuany, a ziele, sok i kwiaty w wielu krajach uznawane są za narkotyki” (Oliver-Bever 1982, 30). Wzrasta liczba relacji z Meksyku, według których wysuszone ziele ma właściwości euforyczne i działa jak afrodyzjak. Zagęszczony lateks wykazuje działanie narkotyczne i prowadzi do delirium. 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Nasiona bywają dostępne w sklepach ogrodniczych i etnobotanicznych. Roślina nie jest objęta żadnymi regulacjami prawnymi. Czasami dostępna również w Polsce. 'Literatura' * Bandoni, A. L., R. V. D. Rondina i J. D. Coussio 1972. Alkaloids of ''Argemone subfusiformis. Phytochemistry ''11:3547-48. * Bose B. C., R Vijayargiiya, A. Q. Salifi i S. K. Sharma. 1963. Chemical and pharmacological studies of ''Argemone mexicana. Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences ''52:1272. * Garcia Ramos, Salvador. 1994. ''Tlaloc: El dios de la lluvia. ''Mexico City: GV Editores. * Lucas, G. Lloyd. 1962. Papaveraceae. In ''Flora of tropical East Africa. London: The Secretary of Technical Cooperation.. * Martell M. J., T. O. Soine i L. B. Kier. 1963.The structure of argemonine, identification as methylpavine. Journal of the American Chemical Society ''85:1022-23. * Oliver-Bever B. 1982. Medicinal plant in tropical West Africa. ''Journal of Ethmnnopharmacology ''5(1):1-71. * Ortiz de Montellano, Bernando. 1980. Las hierbas de Tlaloc. ''Estudios de Cultura Nahuatl ''14:287-314. * Ownbey, B. 1961. The genus ''Argemone in South America and Hawaii. Brittonia 13:91-109. * Ratsch, Christian. 1985. Argemone mexicana – the food of the dead. Unpublished lecture manuscript. * Stermitz F. R., D. K. Kim i K. A. Larson. 1973. Alkaloids of Argemone albiflora, Argemone brevicornuta '' i '' Argemone turnerae. Phytochemistry 12:1355-57. * Watt, J. M. 1967. African plants potentialy useful in mental health. ''Lloydia ''30:1-22. Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Opiaty Kategoria:Działanie rzekome